Tabuu
Tabuu is a character introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as the final boss of the game's Subspace Emissary mode. Background Little is known about the origins of Tabuu. What is known is that he is the embodiment of Subspace, and that he wanted to cut the World of Trophies into pieces as trophies of his own in Subspace. Since he cannot physically leave Subspace himself, Tabuu enlisted aid from numerous villains, as well as forcing a civilization of R.O.B.s to work for him under threat of annihilation. While he came close to achieving his goals, thanks to a few reawakened trophies reviving the fighters, he was ultimately defeated and he nor Subspace have been seen from since. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level (One-shot Master Hand. Should scale off the playable fighters, who are all capable of damaging Galeem and his equal Dharkon, the former of which engulfed the universe in light within a short time.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Scales off playable fighters such as Sheik, who was able to tag Fox's Arwing, which travels at these speeds during his Final Smash.) Durability: Universe Level (No-sold Master Hand's attempt to retaliate against him. Takes multiple attacks from the playable fighters.) Hax: Possession, Life Manipulation and Petrification, Size Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Duplication and Projection, Teleportation, Force Field Creation, Shape-Shifting Intelligence: High (Was the mastermind pulling the strings behind the scenes from Subspace.) Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Teleportation:' Tabuu is capable of teleporting short distances. *'Explosive Teleport:' Tabuu leaves behind a red orb that explodes upon teleporting. *'Possession:' Using chains, Tabuu was able to control Master Hand, which he used as a puppet to command the Subspace Army. *'Force Field Creation:' After Master Hand broke free, he conjured a force field that perfectly blocked his retaliation. *'Life Manipulation/Petrification:' With a single attack, he reverted an entire army of fighters back into trophies. *'Shark Blade:' Tabuu turns into a wide blade resembling that of a shark before flying forward. *'Diving Slash:' Tabuu turns his arm into a blade of energy before swooping down in an arc for a slashing attack. *'Golden Bracket:' Tabuu turns into a golden cage and flies forward. If he catches his opponent in it, he then flies up and slams them down. *'Chain of Light:' Tabuu conjures a golden chain and swings it. If he catches his opponent in it, he swings them around before slamming them into the ground. *'Electrical Shield:' Tabuu conjures purple fragments to orbit him that emit purple electricity. *'Rapid Chop:' Tabuu teleports close to his opponent and deals a flurry of attacks with his hands. *'Pinpoint Explosion:' Tabuu points and creates a string of explosions that go off in front of him. *'Ghost Projection:' Tabuu splits himself in half and sends out ghostly projections of himself in numerous directions to attack opponents. *'Dragon Laser:' Tabuu manifests what appears to be a dragon's head beneath him before unleashing a devastating laser from it. *'Bullet Rain:' Tabuu fires off a barrage of small bullets from his hand before finishing with an energy sphere. *'Shuriken Boomerang:' Tabuu summons a large, three-bladed weapon and throws it, with it returning for him to catch like a boomerang. *'Off Waves:' Tabuu sprouts his wings and flaps them, releasing powerful shockwaves that are particularly tricky to avoid. *'Eye Lasers:' Tabuu grows to a massive size and unleashes red lasers from his eyes upon the dwarfed opponent. Weaknesses *None notable. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Boomerang Users Category:Whip Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Universe Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light